Recuerdos Olvidados
by Ayami Sakka
Summary: Que pasaria si todo lo que sabes de tu vida es una mentira, Si el mundo al que perteneces no sea tu verdadero hogar y si te revelan cosas de tu pasado que jamas se te ocurrieron/Mal Summary!/SxM BSxT KxC BxF
1. El Shibusen

Disclaimers: Lo que se refiere a Soul Eater no es de mi pertenencia, es de Okubo-san. El resto es totalmente mío y de mi cabeza xD

Capitulo 1

_**El Shibusen**_

Maka es una chica de 17 años, un poco alta y de piel blanca, su cabello liso y dorado siempre lo tenia recogido en dos coletas altas, sus ojos eran de color verde Jade, casi siempre vestía con una falda escocesa y una franela blanca de manga larga. Lentamente se mecía en el colimpio del jardin de su casa mientras leia un libro bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos que había plantado junto con su madre unos años atrás. Le gustaba pasar el día bajo ese árbol ya que era relajante.

Una mujer poco más alta que Maka se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. La mujer era de cabellos ondulados color miel que caían en forma de cascada hasta su cintura, de piel blanca y ojos de un verde intenso, traía un vestido sencillo color crema; se trataba de su madre la cual se acercaba a ella con una bandeja con galletas y un juego de te.

- Maka, ¿quieres tomar un pequeño descanso? – Le pregunto Kami con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, Maka asintió mientras le sonreia, se levanto del columpio mientras se dirigian hacia el tronco del Cerezo, bajo el cual se hallaba una mesita de te con dos sillas blancas. Ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a tomar el te y las galletas en silencio, para Kami fue un silencio muy incomodo.

Kami y Spirit el padre de Maka, se habían separado despues de que Maka cumpliera los 14, pero según su madre no se habían divorciado. Era una cuestión extraña, pero Kami no se dignaba a explicarle a Maka la situación, siempre que Maka trataba de sacar el tema Kami lo cambiaba rapidamente. Maka había decidido vivir con su madre por la rabia que le tenía a su padre.

Maka tomo su taza de te y se la llevo a sus labios, Kami se fijo en el dorso de la mano de Maka y abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y preocupada.

- Ma-Maka, de-déjame ver tu mano un mo-momento – dijo con un tono muy preocupante que asusto un poco a Maka, esta sabia que se refería a la mano donde se encontraba su cicatriz en forma de estrella, se la tendió y su madre la tomo como si se fuera a partir en cualquier momento. Despues de examinarla con cuidado, Kami se levanto de su asiento y camino rápido a la casa, antes de que Maka pudiera preguntar Kami se volteo y le sonrío ampliamente, aunque la preocupación estaba escrita en su rostro – Ya vuelvo, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente, espérame aquí – Lo ultimo lo dijo como una orden, Maka se quedo sentada bajo el árbol esperando a su madre.

- ¿Si, Shinigami-sama? ¡Ah! Hola es Kami… si lo se, mucho tiempo sin hablar. Mire, el sello de Maka… se esta desapareciendo ¿Qué debo hacer? – Kami asintió en el teléfono – Muy bien, se lo diré – mientras hablaba, lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas – Si, hasta luego – Colgó el teléfono y callo de rodillas sin poder evitar las lagrimas. Se dirigió al baño y se lavo la cara para luego salir con su hija, para tomar por ultima vez el te con ella bajo su árbol.

- ¿Mama? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras? – Maka se levanto de su puesto preocupada y Kami le sonrío y la abrazo como si mas nunca la fuera a ver, Maka no se separo de ella.

-Maka, debo pedirte un favor… - Comezón a decir Kami separando por fin el abrazo, Maka se vio preocupada temiendo saber lo que le iba a pedir – Debes… Debes ir a vivir con tu padre – Maka abrió sus ojos dejando escapar algunas lagrimas que la mano de Kami atrapo – Se que es mucho pedir y que es un poco repentino, pero debes irte mañana – Maka se sintió aun peor que antes.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que irme con el? – Kami trato de sonreírle para calmarla.

- Maka, todo te lo explicaran después tu padre y un amigo de instituto. Se paciente, y fuerte – Esto ultimo lo dijo en sollozos mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, Maka solo alcanzo a corresponder el abrazo. Maka y Kami pasaron el mayor tiempo posible juntas, se quedaron hasta las dos y media de la mañana cuando ambas cayeron derrotadas por el sueño.

_Maka se encontraba en una especie de castillo negro con adornos blancos y calaveras, La Luna sonreía macabramente sobre este. Desde uno de los balcones se asomaba un chico moreno de piel morena y ojos rojos que la observaban fijamente, Maka se sintió cohibida ante su mirada. Maka corría hacia el castillo estirando su brazo hacia donde se encontraba el chico el cual se daba lentamente la vuelta para entrar a la habitación. Maka trataba de detenerlo, por alguna razón, no quería que entrara, sabia que era peligroso que entrara. Trato de gritar su nombre pero no salio ningún sonido de su boca, el chico entro por completo perdiéndose en la oscuridad mientras Maka gritaba. _Maka se despertó de golpe, estaba totalmente sudada y su respiración era irregular. Miró el reloj y eran las siete de la mañana, se fue a lavar la cara, cuando trató de dormirse de nuevo no pudo, así que se paro y se dio una ducha para luego ir a su cuarto y hacer sus maletas.

Maka se encontraba distraída en su cuarto haciendo sus maletas y guardando lo que no cabía en cajas de cartón, alguien toco la puerta y sacando a Maka de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Kami, se asomo a la habitación de la chica con una sonrisa un poco tímida. Traía la misma ropa de ayer

- Maka-Chan, ¿estas lista? - pregunto la mujer de cabellos miel. La aludida la miro por un rato.

- ¿En serio me tengo que ir? ¿No me puedo quedar contigo? Que pasa si no te veo de nuevo - A la mujer se le aguaron un poco los ojos, pero reprimió las lagrimas, no queria despedirse de su preciada hija con lagrimas en los ojos. Se acerco a Maka y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Te dije claramente que debias ser paciente - Dijo la mujer con toda la cerenidad posible. Aun Maka no entendía el por que tenia que ir a vivir con su padre, simplemente le había dicho a su madre que la cicatriz en forma de estrella de cinco puntas del dorso de su mano estaba desapareciendo. Según tenia entendido, la marca se la había hecho cuando Spirit, su padre estaba haciendo velas con forma de estrella, a Maka le callo el molde caliente en la mano y le quedo esta cicatriz, le dijeron que se la hizo a los nueve años, pero sinceramente ella no recordaba nada de eso.

- Aun sigo sin entender nada...

- Tranquila – dijo Kami cariñosamente – Ya te dije que, tu padre y su amigo te lo explicaran todo – dijo Kami - Maka, se esta haciendo tarde, perderás el vuelo, debemos apurarnos - Dicho esto se pusieron a empacar lo que faltaba, unas horas después Maka se encontraba abordando el avión mientras que su madre se despedía con la mano y la sonrisa mas calida que pudo. Se iba a sentir sola de ahora en adelante, ya que lo único que le quedaba estaba en ese avión en dirección a un destino terrible. No pudo evitar llorar en silencio mientras se daba la vuelta y salia del lugar.

- Espero que no sea tan terrible la noticia y que la tome bien...

Maka se encontraba en el avión viendo hacia la nada, en eso recordó el regalo que le había dado su madre antes de abordar el avión, lo saco de su bolso y con máximo cuidado lo saco de su envoltura, se trataba de un Bloc de dibujo y una caja de lápices, su madre siempre supo que dibujar era su pasión, por esto siempre le realaba este tipo de cosas. Abrazo su Bloc y lo apoyo en una mesita que tenia el asiento la cual era desplegable. Dibujo a su madre, su casa y otras cosas sin sentido. Su madre le dijo que en el aeropuerto la iba a esperar una amiga del instituto que vivía en la ciudad donde estaba mi padre y también dijo que la ciudad se encontraba en medio de un desierto, pero en este se podía encontrar de todo lo que menos te imaginabas.

Aun Maka seguía sin entender el por que ella no podía ir con ella a Death City, pero ella le dijo que su padre se lo explicaría. Por la ventanilla se podía observar el cielo nocturno el cual estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en Maka. Esta suspiró derrotada por el sueño, guardo sus cosas en su mochila de mano y se dejo sumir en sus sueños.

_Maka se encontraba bajo un árbol de cerezos muy grande y floreado el cual se encontraba en medio de un claro, frente a este se podía apreciar un pequeño río. Bajo el árbol se podía apreciar la silueta de una persona de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, sus manos dentro de sus vaqueros verdes oliva y su camisa negra resaltaban su piel pálida y su sonrisa tan amplia, se encontraba viendo hacia el árbol de cerezos hasta que de pronto este se voltea y ve a Maka luego se adentra al bosque, Maka trata desesperadamente de Alcazar a aquel chico tan extraño, pero cada ves se encontraba mas lejos de el, le gritaba y se estiraba lo mas posible, pero sin resultados_. En eso Maka se despierta de un brinco, cuando ve su reloj eras las seis y cuarto de la mañana, se levanto y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara ¿Por qué rayos siempre soñaba con el mismo chico, y que ella lo perseguía?, se quedo ahí por un rato y regreso a su asiento. Se recostó mientras observaba el Amanecer a través de la ventana, aburrida toma su libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y lo comienza a leer para pasar el rato.

Unas horas después, el avión llegó a su destino, Maka se alegro de poder al fin salir de ese aparato metálico con alas, alquilo un carrito para poder transportar sus pertenencias con más comodidad y así comenzar la búsqueda de Blair, la amiga de mi madre. Me senté un rato cansada en un café que había en el aeropuerto y me tome una soda mientras buscaba con la mirada a la tal Blair.

A lo lejos pude divisar a una chica de cabello morado y liso con forma de espiral en la parte de adelante, traía un sombrero parecido a los de bruja que usaba para Halloween, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran amarillos. Traía un vestido negro y corto ajustado hasta las caderas de las cuales después es un poco pomposo, sus medias y sus botas negras no se diferenciaban entre si y su mirada era algo así como gatuna, Maka se extraño al ver que nadie se inmutaba con su apariencia. La chica volteo hacia donde se encontraba Maka y sonrío alegre, se acerco corriendo hasta Maka la cual se extraño un poco.

- ¿Tu eres Maka Albarn? - Yo asentí, ¿era ella la amiga de mi madre? - ¡Kyaaaa! te encontré al fin. Mi nombre es Blair - Dijo mientras tendía la mano en forma de saludo, Maka la acepto- Yo te transportare hasta la ciudad en la que te quedaras de ahora en adelante - El rostro de Blair siempre era sonriente, aunque tenia un toque maquiavélico.

Blair ayudo a Maka con su equipaje, la cual estaba muy agradecida con eso. Llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto donde las esperaba un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish negro, Blair llevo sus cosas hacia el maletero, todo cupo perfectamente, Había una persona de conductor, se trataba de un hombre muy corpulento, su cabello era marrón y tenia un poco de barba la cual le sentaba bien, sus ojos era marrones claros bueno, su ojo izquierdo era un pentagrama y en lugar de ceja se podía apreciar la frase _NoFuture,_ el hombre se giro a ver a Maka.

- Woo! es idéntica a su madre, tiene los mismos rasgos físicos - dijo un poco impresionado. Yo le sonreí tímidamente.

Blair me abrió la puerta de pasajero mientras que ella se sentaba de copiloto, el camino hacia la ciudad fue silencioso, yo leí unos pocos capítulos de Alicia y luego caí rendida ya que no había dormido mucho ni en su casa ni en el avión lo cual la frustraba un poco. Esta ves soñó con el mismo chico, pero esta ves lo pudo alcanzar, pero cuando lo hizo este desapareció entre sus brazos, algo que la hizo despertar casi de golpe, haciendo que Blair y el conducto que según Blair le dijo se llamaba Free se asustaran un poco, ella solo les dijo que sola había sido un sueño y que lo sentía, se quito sus zapatos para subir sus pies en el asiento y abrazar sus piernas para poder ocultar su rostro.

Después de andar por el desierto como por alrededor de 4 horas, llegaron a una estación de tren, la entrada tenia como adorno una calavera blanca. A Maka le pareció extraño, cuando entramos nos encontramos de frente con un gran tren negro y rojo con algunas líneas blancas y una calavera gigante en la parte delantera, sin darse cuenta Maka se quedo parada frente al gran tren de vapor, Free poso una de sus manos en su hombre derecho sacándola de sus pensamientos, Maka volteo a verlo y este le sonrío.

- Vamos a llegar tarde, mejor es apurarnos – Dicho esto tomo mis maletas y continuo su camino hacia la entrada del tren donde los esperaba Blair.

-A que lugar me están llevando, esas ropas, marcas, las calaveras… Nada es normal aquí… - Después de un rato mas de reflexión, Maka se dirigió hacia el tren donde Blair la esperaba aun

- Maka-Chan! Vamos rápido… El tren nos va a dejar – Blair agitaba los brazos. Por alguna razón Blair le recordaba a Maka a su gata Snow. Llegaron a sus asientos y se pusieron a charlar. Unas cuantas horas después Blair anunció que ya habían llegado a Death City. Se trataba de una ciudad de gran tamaño, en la parte central un conjunto de edificios se alzaban en forma de montaña, y la punta se trataba de un castillo, que desde el punto de vista de Maka estaba diseñado especialmente para drácula. La entrada principal consistía en tres calaveras, de los ojos y lo que suponía ser la nariz de la del medio salían unas inmensas púas de un rojo intenso, de algún lugar del castillo salían seis velas enormes que estaban encendidas, lo que me extrañaba es que el fuego de estas no parecía quemas la cera. La punta de las torres eran rojas mientras que el castillo era negro con algunas franjas blancas y en algunas torres se podían ver adornos de pequeñas cabezas de calaveras, Maka noto la simetría del castillo. Justo el de sus sueños, la chica se asusto un poco ante esto, pasaron por unos cuantos locales y para sorpresa de Maka se dirigían hacia el castillo, frete a unas escaleras largas de concreto que llegaban al castillo los esperaban Spirit y a su lado un hombre un poco extraño. Spirit se veía como antes de que abandonara a Maka y a su madre; El hombre era mas alto que Kami, su cabello era rojizo y sus ojos eran azules su piel era morena, llevaba unos pantalones y chaleco de vestir, el chaleco estaba abierto dejando ver una camisa verde oliva con una corbata en forma de cruz al revés, el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, si es que era humano, llevaba una especie de capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, también tenia una mascara blanca en forma de calavera, y por lo que Maka pudo ver no tenia pies, ni manos. Cuando Maka bajo del auto para buscar sus cosas fue detenida por el abrazo cariñoso de su padre el cual comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

- ¡Maka, Tanto tiempo! ¡Demasiado Tiempo para mí sin verte! – Dijo Spirit entre sollozos, Maka tomo su libro a punto de estamparlo en la cabeza de su padre pero fugazmente salio una mano gigante de color blanca que lo hizo por ella, se dio cuenta de que provenía del hombre que hace poco se encontraba en la entrada junto con mi padre, ¿De donde rayos había salido esa mano?

- Spirit-Kun… Mantente estable por ahora, ¿si? – Dijo con una voz un poco extraña – Hola Maka-Chan yo soy Shinigami, soy el director de este instituto donde estudiaras de ahora en adelante, siéntete cómoda… ¿Que tal el viaje? – Se dirigió hacia Maka con una vos mucho mas amable, este le tendió la mano a modo de saludo y ella la acepto mientras trataba de sonreír un poco.

- Cansado – Alcanzó a responder Maka, así que este era un instituto… – No pude dormir muy bien que se diga – Dijo frotándose fuertemente los ojos. Shinigami saco otra mano la cual tenía una llavecita dorada en la cual se leía la habitación 345.

- Ten, esta es la llave de tu habitación, debes tener mucho sueño. Mañana ven a la Death Room, Spirit te dirá como llegar, comenzaras las clases la semana que viene ya que no le veo el caso de que comiences mañana jueves, además así te dará tiempo de conocer a los profesores y alumnos del lugar – Dijo con una voz que pareciera que estuviera sonriendo bajo la mascara. Yo asentí agradecida y me despedí de Blair, Free y Shinigami para seguir a mi padre hacia las largas escaleras que daban hacia el Shibusen.

- Spirit – dijo Maka después de un rato cuando pasaban por un pasillo muy largo desde el punto de vista de Maka - ¿Dónde están mis cosas? – Inquirió la chica tratando de romper el silencio.

- Ya deben estar en tu habitación – respondió el aludido un poco serio sin voltear a ver a Maka, esta asintió, Spirit se sentía un poco raro por saber que dentro de poco le contaría toda la verdad oculta a su quería hija Maka, se detuvo en seco frete a una puerta la cual tenia una placa dorada en la cual se leía 345 – Ya llegamos… Esta es tu habitación – Maka asintió y le dio las buenas noches por cortesía a Spirit el cual se retiro según dijo a la oficina de Shinigami, mejor conocida como la Death Room.

Maka cerro la puerta de madera de su habitación una ves que estuvo dentro, se recostó de la puerta dejándose caer lentamente, Observo su departamento. Habian cuatro habitaciones, una de ellas era un pequeña cocina, la otra Maka supuso que era el baño, la otra era su habitación donde ya sus cosas se encontraban frente a su cama y la otra era la sala de estar. Pesadamente Maka se levanto de su lugar y se dirigio a su habitación dispuesta a desempacar sus cosas para después poder irse a dormir. El reloj marcaba las 10 PM y Maka se encontraba en el baño colocándose su pijama de rayas escocesas de color azul, se soltó el cabello y se lo peino, luego cepillo sus dientes para dirigirse directo a su cama, inmediatamente se acostó callendo rendida ante el sueño.

_Se encontraba en su habitación actual acostada en su cama despierta mirando hacia el techo hasta que una sombra le llamo la atención, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y logro ver que provenía del balcón, se levanto y tomo un suéter y sus pantuflas, al salir logro ver a un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, ¡de nuevo el, no lo podía creer! Maka se sorprendió de que lo tuviese tan cerca en comparación con sus otro sueños en los que corría hacia el, en este solo tendría que dar unos pasos y se encontraría a su lado, y así lo hizo pero…_ De nuevo Maka se despertó, pero esta ves por unos golpes en su ventana. Se levanto rápido tomando su suéter y sus pantuflas , algo muy parecido al sueño, se dirigió a la ventana pero para su sorpresa no se trataba del chico con el que soñaba desde hace tiempo, si no de un ave roja y anaranjada que parecía fuego, se sorprendió al recordar las descripciones de Fawkes el Fénix en los libros de _Harry Potter,_ la chica se acerco por inercia hacia la ventana para abrirla lentamente y así acercarse hacia aquel animal tan espectacular que ella sabia que tarde o temprano se iba a ir volando, no lo hizo, el Fénix se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras ella se acercaba, cuando al fin se encontró frente a este extendió su mano para tratar de tocarlo, la acerco lentamente y este acerco su cabeza bruscamente hasta su mano, la chica sorprendió ante la acción del Fénix el cual parecía feliz, se sintió como una bienvenida, la chica comenzó a sobar la cabeza del Fénix con delicadeza, este cerro sus ojos y un rato después se poso sobre su hombre izquierdo, Maka vio hacia el cielo la luna resplandeciente, dejo caer la mano con la que acariciaba a el Fénix y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que la Luna era exactamente igual a la de sus sueños, era de color amarilla con una amplia sonrisa en la mostraba sus enormes dientes blancos por los cuales resbalaba un hilito de sangre, sus ojos eran negros con un punto blanco en el centro sonreía de una manera muy macabra.

- Si lo se es una luna muy bonita, pero fue imprudente tomarle confianza a ese Fénix, según tengo entendido esos animales son un poco salvajes– dijo una vos masculina un poco ronca aun lado de Maka, la chica se volteo asustada el cual fue cambiado rápidamente por sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con el chico con el que había estado soñando estos días, de hecho se encontraba en el balcón de al lado, el muchacho tenia sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras observaba la luna con cara seria. Maka no podía hablar, se encontraba muy sorprendida de verlo en la realidad, de ver que existía, que le estaba hablando a ella. El chico al no recibir respuesta se volteo a la aludida, sonrío ampliamente al ver el rostro de la chica – Si… a veces causo esa sensación en las chicas – dijo de manera burlona.

- No… No es por eso que estoy así – Respondió Maka quedamente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Maka. El chico se sorprendió de lo directa que fue pero luego sonrío de nuevo, su sonrisa era algo… Sádica.

- Soul, mi nombre es Soul Evans para ser exactos – Respondió – Y… ¿Se podría saber cual es el tuyo? – dijo con un poco de curiosidad.

- Maka, Maka Albarn. Llegue hace poco aquí, así que no conozco a muchas personas – Vaya manera de conocer a la persona que de cierta forma te atormenta en sueños, pensó Maka. Su Fénix comenzó a frotar su cabeza sobre la mejilla de Maka como pidiendo que continúe acariciándola, lo cual hizo la chica. El chico se sorprendió ante la revelación y tuvo como impulso acercarse rápidamente hacia el borde de su balcón para luego impulsarse y brincar hasta el de la chica que se había quedado paralizada de la sorpresa, cayo frente a Maka, el chico se acerco a ella y la examino acercando su rostro al de ella quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su respiración en su rostro, se sonrojo ante la situación ¿Qué rayos hacia a tan poca distancia?

- No has cambiado tanto después de todo – el chico se alejo bruscamente – Lo siento – dijo este frotándose la cabeza – No quise asustarte – Termino, Maka le sonrío ampliamente.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada… Aunque tengo que admitir que me asuste un poco cuando saltaste – dijo Maka entre risas. El también lo hizo. Se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que Maka le ofreció pasar a la habitación para sentarse a hablar mas cómodamente el chico acepto la oferta y entraron junto con el Fénix, el cual por alguna extraña razón no se separaba de Maka en ningún momento. Por alguna razón ella confiaba en Soul, como si lo conociera desde siempre…

- Maka, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos. El Viernes vamos a salir en la tarde y me gustaria que vinieras… ¿Quieres? – Maka lo penso por un rato, después de un rato le respondio con una sorisa.

- Una salida no me haría mal por ahora - dijo con una sonrisa mientras continuaban charlando sobre los profesores de la escuela, Soul le hablo de Stein, Sid y Marie. Le habia dicho que Stein era muy estricto, que Sid era simpatico en sus momentos y que Marie era muy buena con todos, pero le advirtió que no debia molestarla, en medio de la conversación Maka se quedo dormida, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Soul la miro un rato mientras dormía,

-Al fin había llegado después de tanto tiempo. Casi siete años desde que se fue del Shibusen, pero pareciera que no me reconociera - pensó Soul el cual se levanto para cargar a Maka la cual por suerte no se despertó, la deposito con delicadeza en la cama y la arropo con la cobija, Soul no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla. Salio hacia el balcón cerrándolo tras de si, hecho una ultima mirada al cuarto para saltar hasta su habitación, donde no podía creen que hubiese llegado.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director **(1)**, Spirit y Shinigami se encontraban sentados en una mesita tradicional de Japón para tomar el te, frete a cada uno había una tacita y en el centro de la mesa había una tetera.

- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? ¿Le diremos toda la verdad? – Pregunto Spirit con un deje de preocupación.

- No lo se aun Spirit-Kun, eso seria lo mejor – Le respondió Shinigami resignado.

- Pienso que lo mejor seria decírselo dentro de unos días, ya es muy duro que la separemos así de su madre, esto le va a pegar duro – Dijo Spirit. Shinigami solo asintió.

- Esperemos que no malentienda todo. Bueno, Deberíamos ir a dormir… ya es tarde – Dijo mientras se levantaba, lo mismo hizo Spirit mientras se despedía de Shinigami y se retiraba de la Death Room. Esperando que Maka se relaje en estos dos días que se le dieron, ya que puede que después no sea la misma de antes cuando se entere del mundo que le ocultamos por tanto tiempo.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**(1)** Tenia que poner esta aclaración, no iba a ser yo misma si no lo hacia xD… Es que esto me recordó mucho a las viejas comiquitas que decían "Mientras tanto, en la guarida del mal" y cosas así… a ustedes no? ;D (Si, lo se, fue tonto… Pero me rei xD)

Nota de Autora:

Hola, Hola!...

Bueno, aquí les presento mi primera Obra Literaria (FanFic) xD Espero sea del agrado de todos o al menos de algunos.

Bueno, ya saben... cualquier cosa: dudas, ideas, aspectos negativos o positivos, también se aceptan deducciones de lo que va a pasar después, todos son bien recibidos...

P.S.: No se aceptan amenazas xD

Reviews? ;D


	2. Compañeros, Olvidados

Disclaimers: Lo que se refiere a Soul Eater no es de mi pertenencia, es de Okubo-san. El resto es totalmente mío y de mi cabeza xD

Capitulo 2

_**Compañeros Olvidados.**_

Maka se había despertado de golpe después de un sueño un poco extraño, las imágenes eran un tanto borrosas, solo recordaba un destello morado que salía de su cicatriz la cual en ese momento por alguna extraña razón le ardía, por inercia comenzó a frotársela mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de dolor. Se levanto y se dirigió a el escritorio donde dormía su Fénix, el sol aun no había salido del todo, acaricio a su Fénix en la cabeza, por alguna razón no se separaba de ella, Maka lo adopto como mascota y decidió llamarlo Fawkes en conmemoración de Dumbledore. Después de un rato fue al baño la lavar su rostro con un poco de agua fría, eso le haría bien. Cuando salio se tumbo pesadamente en su sofá cuando le vinieron unos cuantos recuerdos de la noche pasada, el chico de sus sueños que mágicamente había salido de su mente para encontrarse con ella y abrir mas dudad en su cabeza de las que ya tenia, el Fénix que se encontraba en este momento durmiendo cómodamente sobre su escritorio.

Suspiro derrotada cuando se dirigió a su habitacion para ponerse algo de ropa y buscar un poco de frutas en la cafetería para Fawkes, eran alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana así que supuso que ya todos estarían en clases debido a que era jueves según su calendario. Salio de la habitación con un poco de prisa, tomo un mapa que había dejado Spirit sobre su mesita de noche lo cuál agradeció mentalmente ya que prefería leer el mapa a preguntarle a cada persona que veía donde quedaba "x" lugar.

Unos minutos después se encontraba frente a un gran Arco de concreto sin puertas detrás del cual se encontraba la cafetería donde habían unas pocas personas sentadas con el periódico y otras conversaban felizmente, Maka se adentro y pidió una manzana, una pera y una naranja junto con un sándwich de jamón y queso , la señora de detrás del mostrador era bajita y un poco rellenita, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño alto, sus ojos eran marrones claros, le dio una bolsa de papel marrón con las osas que Maka había pedido, cuando iba a sacar el dinero para pagar la señora la detuvo.

- No cariño… Tranquila, esto es regalo de la casa, dijo con una sonrisa. Maka la observo extrañada y asintio.

- ¡Muchas Gracias! - Dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y salía hacia su habitación de regreso.

En el camino fue comiendo lentamente su sándwich mientras miraba de manera ausente el pasillo por el que llegaba a su habitación. Se sorprendió de ver a un chico de cabellos blancos salir de la puerta de al lado.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Maka animada.

- Buenos días, Maka – respondió Soul levantando la mano a modo de saludo mientras que la otra descansaba dentro de su bolsillo. Se acerco a Maka con cara de recién levantado.

- ¿Durmiendo a estas horas? – Dijo la chica con tono y sonrisa burlona.

- No creo que puedas decir mucho tampoco – dijo mientras miraba de abajo a arriba a Maka la cual no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, la chica sonrío – ¿Vienes de la cafetería? – Dijo al ver la bolsa que cargaba entre sus brazos. Maka asintió.

- Si, traje algunas frutas para Fawkes a ver si le gustan – Maka sonrío mientras observaba el interior de su bolsa, era la primera mascota que tenia desde hace años. El chico la miro con la duda en su rostro.

- ¿Fawkes? ¿Le pusiste nombre? – Me pregunto dudoso.

- Si… ¿que tiene de malo eso? – Inquirió la aludida.

- No es malo… - aclaro – es extraño – lo miro sorprendida – Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera tirado ya... En este lugar los Fenix son conciderados Animales de muy mala suerte y aqui muchos son supersticiosos - La chica lo observo.

- Menos mal que yo no soy asi - Dijo sonriendo - No seria capas de dejar a un animal asi a su suerte. Subre todo despues dde encariñarme con el - Tu si? - El sonrio y se acerco a Maka.

- No, eso me agrada de ti - dijo mientras con su mano acaricio la mejilla de la chica que se había ruborizado para luego llevar un mechón rebelde de tras de su oreja, la chica se estremeció ante la acción. No sabía por que, pero esto ya lo había sentido antes.

_- ¿Quién era el en realidad? ¿Por qué rayos sentía que lo conocía desde hace tiempo, que este no es su segundo encuentro? ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? –_ Pensó Maka la cual había tomado a Soul por los hombros sin darse cuenta, el chico rodeo su cintura acercándola hacia si.

- De-debo… Ll-Llevarle la comida a Fa-Fawkes – dijo Maka un tanto nerviosa, el chico no la soltó ni se alejo de ella.

- No tienes idea de todo el tiempo que te espere como para dejarte ir ahora – Maka no comprendió el comentario, pero sintió el tono de tristeza en su voz, la chica soltó los hombros del moreno para tomarle las manos que se encontraban en su cadera.

- Ven, acompáñame a darle la comida y luego hablemos un rato – dijo con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. El chico se separo de ella y aceptp la oferta. Ambos entraron a la habitación de la chica. Esta se asomo a la habitación y vio a Fawkes apoyado en el espaldar de la silla de su escritorio, cuando vio a la chica aleteo feliz dándole la bienvenida, ella sonrío y se acerco dándole paso al moreno de pasar, el chico dudo un momento bajo el marco pero después suspiro y entro derrotado cerrando la puerta tras de si, se acerco a la chica que se encontraba picando una manzana para colocarla en un platico de plástico y llevarla al balcón para que Fawkes no ensuciara nada mientras comía, luego entró a la habitación donde el moreno la esperaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba detenidamente un lugar de la habitación. La llegada de Maka lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunto la chica preocupada.

- No – negó el chico sin sonar muy convincente – es solo que estaba pensando, eso es todo – eso ultimo se lo dijo mas para si que para ella - Oye… - Comenzó a decir – ¿Vas a venir al claro? – la chica lo miro dudosa, ¿a que se refería? Entonces se acordó de anoche cuando le había dicho para ir con sus amigos a un lugar, la chica se exalto ante el recuerdo y asintió rápidamente, Soul le sonrío, en ese momento le crujió la barriga, supuso que por el hambre. Maka sonrío mientras que el moreno sonrío.

- Si quieres te acompaño al cafetín – se ofreció Maka aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, Soul negó lentamente.

- Tranquila, se como llegar solo – dijo burlonamente – deberías alistarte para esta tarde, el punto de encuentro serán las escaleras principales a las tres - Se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta, pero una mano agarro su camisa reteniéndolo antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo. Maka se había sorprendido de la acción y lo soltó rápidamente, el le sonrío de manera cariñosa mientra le susurro un _"Nos vemos luego"_ para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Maka parada en el mismo sitio con la cabeza gacha.

- _¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me comportaba así con el si a penas lo conocía? O eso es lo que creía…_

Pasaron las horas y Maka habia terminado de organizar su departamento haciendolo mas habitable, ahora se encontraba con Fawkes en el balcón de su habitación mientras que le daba de comer y acariciaba la cabeza. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos sueltos mientras ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, la chica vestía con unos pescadores beige, una camisa un poco ancha y sencilla de color blanco y un suéter de color crema que era un poco largo con una especie de cinturón que salía de la parte de atrás de la cintura el cual era de la misma tela que el suéter junto con unas zapatillas y una pequeña cartera del color del suéter. Después de un rato Maka observa su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 2:40.

- Creo que ya es hora de ir bajando… - se dijo a si misma, Fawkes levanto la cabeza y la vio por un rato con la cabeza ladeada, la chica le sonrío – Ya me debo ir, si quieres mas comida me buscas en el claro, ¿si? – el ave solo la miro mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse hasta la puerta y salir por esta.

Camino lentamente por los silenciosos pasillos del Shibusen hacia la entrada principal, muchas dudas llenaban su cabeza y no obtendría respuesta si no hasta dentro de un día que se reuniría con su padre y Shinigami-sama en su despacho. No podía deprimirse por eso, se detuvo y se dio dos palmaditas en los cachetes como si se fuera a despertar de un sueño muy pronto.

- ¡Bien! Debes pasarla bien el día de hoy – se dijo a si misma en vos alta, para su suerte no había nadie en los alrededores. Continuo el camino corriendo, su cabello se ondeaba contra el viento mientras que su pollina se adhería a su frente a causa del sudor, se detuvo dentro de un rato para poder respirar, su respiración era irregular, su cabello se había alborotado un poco y algunas gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara, se sentía bien, se había de cierta forma desahogado con la carrera, tomo un pañito de su mini cartera y se seco la cara, tomo agua de un bebedero que había cerca y arreglo lo mas que pudo su cabello. Luego salio con calma del lugar, eran las 3 exactas y en la escalera se encontraba Soul que vestía unos jeans azules, una franela negra y una camisa que usaba a modo de chaqueta de color roja. Al lado de el se encontraba con un chico de cabello azul cielo con varios picos, piel morena y ojos negros el cual vestía con unos pantalones tipo militar de color beige con una franela negra, mientras que la chica llevaba su cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran de color morado. Vestía con una falda de color marrón clara que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa de tiras color verde manzana y unas zapatillas de color marrón. Soul se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos, saco una de ellas para hacerle señas de que se acercara, Maka corrió hacia ellos, cuando llego soul se levanto.

- Hola… - dijo este sin muchos ánimos – Este… Ella es Tsubaki, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa – dijo señalando a la chica de cabellos negros la cual sonrío ampliamente y realizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, Maka la imito – Y el es…

- ¡Ho hooooooo! ¡Mi nombre es BLACK STAR! ¡Si! ¡Yo soy el Grandioso y Majestuoso! El Hombre que supera a los dioses… - El chico de cabellos azul cielo se encontraba en uno de los picos que salían de la calavera centra del Shibusen.

- Cu… ¿Cuando rayos subió ahí?... – Pregunto Maka atónita

- Black… Black Star – había dicho Tsubaki por lo bajo – Black Star baja de ahí antes de que caigas. El chico río escandalosamente mientras que ponía sus manos en la cintura como para no perder el equilibrio.

- No seas tonto y baja de ahí antes de que rompas por completo la simetría del Instituto – Dijo la vos de una persona que venia saliendo del Shibusen con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, era un chico de cabello negro en el cual se podían ver tres franjas horizontales de color blanco, un traje de color negro en el cual en el cuello tenia una calavera blanca como las del instituto, a su lado venían dos chicas rubias, la mas alta tenia el cabello liso y largo hasta la cintura de color mostaza y ojos azul marino, vestía un top con mangas de color rojo y unos jeans de color azul, llevaba puesto un sombrero de color crema que parecía de vaquero y unas botas negras, la otra chica estaba casi igual solo que su cabello era mas claro y llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran del color del cabello de Black Star y sus pantalones eran unos Shorts anchos de jeans y sus botas eran altas de color negro, la segunda sonreía de par en par - ya que si lo haces… Te matare – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono sombrío que me causo escalofríos.

- Hey Kid, calma… yo lo bajo de ahí – dijo Soul aun con las manos en los bolsillos, Maka se pregunto como rayos haría. Soul se acerco hasta la parte baja de la punta donde se encontraba Black Star, Kid asintió y sonrío. Soul agarro impulso y para sorpresa de Maka logro llegar hasta donde estaba Black Star, Soul saco una de sus mano y tomo a Black Star de manera tal que no se pudiera agarras de la punta y colocándolo bajo de si para que recibiera el impacto… Llegaron al piso y Maka lanzo un grito ahogado al ver como el piso se agrietaba, pero fue la única que se exalto ya que los demás estaban normales, me dirigí a la nube de humo para encontrarme a ambos con los brazos sobre el hombre del otro riendo.

- Si lo se, me pase un poco lo siento – decía Soul mientras reía junto con Black Star

- Hahahaha… No creas que esa pequeña caída dañara al Gracioso Black Star! – Dijo Gritado el peli azul – Maka se llevo una mano al pecho aliviada al ver que estaban bien

_- ¿Cómo un humano normal puede resistir esa caída?_

- Eh… ¿Chicos? Se hace tarde – Interrumpió Tsubaki. Los dos chicos del suelo se pararon sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas mientras que el chico que se llama Kid avanzaba junto con las dos rubias.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Liz, Liz Thompson – dijo la chica de cabellos largos – ella es mi hermana, Patty.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo la otra de tras de su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo soy Kid, Death the Kid – Dijo el chico de cabello negro con tres franjas y le tendió una mano a Maka en forma de saludo, esta la acepto – Soy el hijo de Shinigami… - Termino. Maka me sorprendió ante la revelación.

- Yo soy Maka, Maka Albarn - Dijo la chica a modo de saludo - Es un gusto - Sonrio

- ¡Bueno, apúrense! No quiero llegar tarde – Gritaba Black Star a lo lejos junto con Tsubaki y Soul.

- ¡Si!... – respondió Maka y salió corriendo junto con los otros tres, llegando al lado de los demás y continuaron caminando hacia la entrada del bosque que quedaba después de las escaleras del Shibusen.

Caminaron unas horas mientras hablaban y reían y sin darse cuenta el largo túnel de espesos arbole había acabado para abrirles espacio a un hermoso claro el cual estaba cubierto por una manta de flores de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños, Maka se detuvo ante el panorama para apreciar cada rincón del prado que se abrió ante ella. Se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y como jugaban el los árboles. Unos fuertes brazos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se trataba de soul que había tomado su brazo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación, Maka solo asintió y sonrío. Le tomo la mano y lo jalo mientras corría levantando pétalos de flores – Eh! Oye… Cuidado… - Dijo Soul, pero ya era tarde porque Maka se había resbalado, el la jalo haciendo que se acercara a el, pero para su mala suerte había una rama bajo sus pies que lo hizo tropezar haciendo que cayeran uno al lado del otro mientras ella reía a carcajadas en la cama de flore, la chica se sentó en y el hizo lo mismo. El se acerco a ella y se arrodillo poniendo frente a la cara de la chica su pecho mientras el quitaba los pétalos que se enredaron en la cabellera de la chica, ella se ruborizo.

Los chicos habían armado el picnic, habían puesto un gran mantel sobre la grama y en las cuatro puntas unas rocas, sobre el mantel había una cesta unos seis platos, vasos y cubiertos, una bandeja de Sándwich en forma de triangulitos y un Gran Bento **(1) **Soul y Maka se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el mantel para sentarse con los demás, Liz observo a Maka con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la aludida no entendía el por que. Comieron y pasaron la tarde jugando a la gallinita ciega, casi siempre atrapaban a Black Star por sus gritos, pero fue muy divertido. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando comenzaron a recoger las cosas. Comenzaron a caminar esta vez un poco cansados, Soul que iba de primero y derepente se detiene bruscamente y todos hicieron lo mismo atónitos.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Le pregunta Kid

- No, nada – Dicho esto continúo con su marcha, todos continuaron su camino hablando, a Maka sobre el instituto. Llegaron al Shibusen y se separaron, Black Star y Tsubaki, fueron a su habitación al igual que Liz, Patty y Kid, al igual que Maka y Soul. Fueron en un silencio incomodo hasta la puerta.

- Gra…Gracias por lo de hoy, me divertí mucho – El chico la observo un rato.

- No es nada… - dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación – Descansa, que pases buenas noches – dijo mientras la chica abría la habitación y antes de cerrarla le dio una sonrisa. El chico entro a su habitación y se coloco boca arriba en su cama mientras uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos

Unos picoteos en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Fawkes, el cual estaba empapado. Maka corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió, tomo a Fawkes en brazos brindándole un poco de calor mientras lo llevaba al baño para secarlo con unas toallas.

- Vamos Fawkes… Resiste – Decía Maka preocupada porque su Mascota había caído dormido después de que ella lo tomara en brazos, no sabia que hacer, así que después de haberlo secado hizo una especie de nido con toallas y suéter colocándolo hay para luego arroparlo y salir rápido de su habitación.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta con el número 346 inscrito en una tablita de oro, estaba dudando de pedirle ayuda ya que notó como su actitud cambio hacia ella el día de hoy… Pero no por eso iba a dejar morir a su nuevo amigo. Sintió una punzada muy fuerte haciendo que se llevara la mano al pecho y cayendo de rodillas golpeándose en la cabeza al caer totalmente al piso inconciente.

Soul escucho un golpe en su puerta, cuando vio el reloj eran la 10 PM. ¿Quién rayos lo busca a esta hora?, se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Maka en el piso desmallada, se asusto y lo primero que hizo fue medirle el pulso… Si tenia, pero muy débil, noto que la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, así que decidió cargarla y llevarla, vio que la luz del baño estaba encendida así que fue a apagarla, cuando vio algo curioso en el piso… Eran un montón de toallas y otras prendas, en el medio se encontraba Fawkes. Soul lo tomo y lo envolvió en su chaqueta, mientras lo depositada con su dueña en la cama, también estaba enfermo, no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Tendra que ver con la famosa mala suerte de los Fenix? - Soul tomo la silla del escritorio y se sentaba al lado de Maka acariciándole el dorso de la mano. Después de un rato cayo dormido, el sueño lo dominaba.

Unas horas después Maka se despertó lentamente sintiendo una presión en su mano derecha, lentamente giró su cabeza solo para encontrarse a Soul recostado en el borde de su cama mientras tomaba su mano, la chica se exalto un poco, y retrocedió sintiendo un bulto detrás de si, se volteo y vio a Fawkes durmiendo placidamente. Como pudo se deshizo del agarre de soul para dirigirse a la cafetería lo más rápido posible. Pidió dos manzanas, dos jugos naturales y dos cachitos, pago y corrió de vuelta a su habitación, su reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana por lo que los pasillos estaban desiertos, estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces pero recupero el equilibrio, cuando llego vio que ambos se encontraban dormidos aun. Se dirigió hacia el balcón dejando que la brisa entrara a la habitación y arreglo la mesa para el desayudo, entro de nuevo a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Soul ya no estaba. Se acerco a Fawkes y lo tomo cuidadosamente en brazos llevándolo a la terraza donde lo coloco sobre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarlo, en eso siente como alguien coloca su mano en su frete, la chica se exalta.

- Al menos ya se te bajo la fiebre – dijo Soul en un suspiro, se sentó frete a ella – ¿Que es esto? – pregunto viendo la mesa con los jugos y cachitos, Maka sonrío.

- El desayuno – dijo esta sonreído, el la miro confuso mientras ella abría su jugo – ¡Buen Provecho! – el hizo lo mismo.

- Buen Provecho… Gracias – dijo Soul – Aunque… debí ser yo el que hiciera esto – Maka lo miro un tanto consternada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – El se sorprendió por la pregunta y se mostró serio

- Maka… - comenzó a decir serio, luego suspiro derrotado – Olvídalo y come… El punto es que estas bien. - Maka observo a Soul con la duda pintada en la cara y chico se dio cuenta de su mirada – Me preocupe por ti, ¿OK? – La chica continúo viéndolo para luego sonreír y asentir. Fawkes se despertó y Maka le ofreció la manzana que le había picado, este la tomo con gusto.

- Spirit-Kun… - comenzó Shinigami – Se que debemos esperar hasta mañana, pero mientras mas pronto lo sepa mejor… Además… -fue interrumpido.

- Esta bien, hablaremos con ella hoy… Pero si pasa algo malo, no me diga nada a mi – Dijo Spirit

- Spirit-Kun, estos días has estado muy serio ¿no crees?... Deberías alegrarte para no preocupar más a Maka-Chan. Después de todo, lo que le diremos dentro de poco no será agradable – Spirit cerró las manos en un puño.

-Iré a buscarla, con su permiso – Spirit realizo una reverencia de despedida mientras salía de la Death Room.

Un niña de alrededor de 12 años se encontraba en una habitación oscura, estaba llorando, pero no podía secar sus lagrimas debido a que sus brazos y piernas se encontraban atados a una silla, una puerta se abrio del otro lado de la habitación dejando entrar un poco de luz que le hizo daño en los ojos. Una mujer alta de cabellos rubios y tatuajes de serpientes en sus brazos la observaba con ojos que pareciera que se la iba a comer en cualquier momento.

- ¿Continuas llorando? – dijo burlonamente - Pobre fenomeno... Debes estar tan hambrienta - dijo con un tono de lastima falsa.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? SERPIENTE! - Grito la chica que se encontraba en la silla atada, las cadenas que la ataban se convirtieron en algo suave y aspero que comenzo a enredarse mas... casi cortandole la circulacion - Duele... Mucho... deten...te... DETENTE! - Grito mas fuerte la niña.

- Ah!... Te duele?... Probrecita - La mujer abrio mas la puerta haciendo que las cadenas se alumbraran, se trataban de serpientes - De hecho niña, estabas en lo correcto con respecto a lo de "Serpiente". - La mujer se acerco a ella lentamente con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Maka se levanto de golpe, estaba bañada en sudor y su respiracion era irregular, su estrella le dolia.

- _¿Que rayos habia sido ese sueño? ¿Quienes eran esas personas?_ - se dirigio al baño para lavarse la cara, su estado era deplorable, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, Soul habia ido a clases despues del desayuno, ella decidio quedarse, se dio un baño y se vistio con una falda escocesa, una franela blanca, un sueter de cuello en V beige y una Chaqueta larga y negra con unas botas blancas y negras, se tiro. El sonido de la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos. Se levanta presurosa y al abrirla se encuentra con su padre.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo Maka sorprendida de quien se trataba - ¿Sucedió algo malo? – pregunto al ver la cara de seriedad.

- Shinigami quiere hablar contigo hoy… dice que mientras mas pronto, mejor – lo dijo de manera secante. Maka asintió.

- Vamos, rápido – Maka cerró la puerta y trato de dejar a Fawkes, pero este no se separo de su lado y ella resignada se lo llevo. El camino a la Death Room fue rápido y silencioso.

- ¿Shinigami no dijo que íbamos a hablar mañana? – pregunto Maka

- Si pero como ya te dije el piensa que mientras mas rápido te enteres mejor – Maka asintió - Y... ¿Que es eso? - Señalo a Fawkes el cual descansaba sobre el hombro de Maka.

- El es Fawkes... Lo "adopote" hace poco, la noche que llegue. El estaba en mi habitacion y no se separa de mi desde entonces - Maka lo acaricio. Spirit suspiro y guardo silencio.

Se pararon frente a unas grandes puertas de madera con adornos blancos igual a los del castillo, cruzaron un extraño pasillo de diversos cilindros de madera roja los cuales al final tenían hojillas de las que se usaban para decapitar a los que infringían la ley. Cuando acabo el pasillo se encontraron en una sala con un tapiz de nubes, que por alguna extraña razón se movían, en el suelo se podian apreciar cruces de madera clavadas en diversos lugares del solar alrededor de una especie de tarima ubicada en el centro, en la cual había un espejo completo con una pequeña cabeza de calavera en la parte superior central, en frente de este se encontraba Shinigami-sama el cual se ve que los esperaba con un poco de impaciencia.

- Maka-Chan… gusto en verte – saludo este – Vengan acérquense. Ambos se acercaron a la gran tarima y subieron por unas escaleras. En el centro de esta había una mesa tradicional de te **(2)** con tres sillas, Shinigami indico que se sentaran y así lo hicieron – Maka-Chan… antes de comenzar, debo advertirte que es muy pesado lo que te contaremos a continuación. Son muchas cosas de las cuales no sabemos por donde empezar, pero trataremos de expresarnos con claridad… - Spirit apretó los puños.

_-¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Qué podía ser tan malo que no le querían decir? ¿Qué me ocultaban?_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**(1)** El Bento es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa (Cualquier objeción de la definición dirigirse a Wikipedia)

**(2)** Pueden ver a lo que me refiero en este link: .com/wp-content/uploads/COMEDOR/comesa_

Nota de Autora:

Hola, Hola...

He aquí otro capitulo…

Bueno, no se si este quedando muy bien, y si lo se Soul es muy cariñoso con Maka pero eso se explica mas adelante Myahahahahahahaha… Los dejare con las dudas porque se me hace largo el cap… ¡Hasta el próximo!

Bueno, ya saben... cualquier cosa: dudas, ideas, aspectos negativos o positivos, también se aceptan deducciones de lo que va a pasar después, todos son bien recibidos...

P.S.: No se aceptan amenazas xD

Ah! Otra cosa! Creo que no seria mala idea contestar Reviews ;D Asi que aquí voy ;D

**Himawari:** Holaa! Dios! No sabes cuanto me alegraste el dia con ese Review y cuantas ganas me entraron de hacer mas capitulos xd… Gracias por tu apoyo ;D

**Cherry:** Holaa! Bueno, todas las preguntas que me haces se resuelven en la cap que viene y como no quiero dar Spoileer … Solo te digo que te vas a sorprender (o eso espero) Gracias por tu Comentario! Espero que el resto sea de tu agrado ;D


	3. Revelaciones

Disclaimers: Lo que se refiere a Soul Eater no es de mi pertenencia, es de Okubo-san. El resto es totalmente mío y de mi cabeza xD

Capitulo 3

_**Revelaciones.**_

Maka jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos bajo la mesa mientras esperaba el momento de las revelaciones que le darían su padre y Shinigami. La sala estaba invadida por un incomodo silencio.

- Eh... – Comenzó Maka nerviosa - Cuando... ¿Cuando vamos a comenzar? - Inquirió.

- Estamos esperando a que llegue alguien para comenzar en orden - Respondió Spirit, Maka asintió

_- ¿De quien se tratara?..._

- Spirit-Kun... Ya esta aquí, ¿por que no vas a recibirla? - Dijo Shinigami después de un rato. Spirit asintió mientras se levantaba de su lugar para encaminarse a la entrada de la habitación.

- ¿De quien se trata, Shinigami-sama? – Pregunto Maka curiosa.

- Hummm... Pronto lo veras… - Se limito a contestar.

Sintieron la puerta de la sala abriéndose, Maka levanto la cabeza para observar a la persona que se acercaba junto con su padre, se trataba de Kami. Ambos iban hablando muy felizmente hasta que Kami observa a la niña de dos coletas que la observaba con ojos llorosos sentada en frente de Shinigami. Kami sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco corriendo a su hija, a Maka no le dio tiempo ni de levantarse cuando su madre la envolvió en un abrazo.

- Maka... Maka... - decía entre sollozos mientras ocultaba su rostro en los hombros de la chica, la cual correspondía el abrazo. Se separaron y se observaron por un momento para luego comenzar a reírse. Shinigami y Spirit observaban la escena entre extrañados y preocupados - Shinigami-sama - comenzó Kami levantándose para sentarse al lado de Maka, la cual se encontraba sentada frente a Shinigami, Spirit se sentó frente a Kami - Creo que ya deberíamos comenzar... a menos que falte alguien mas - esto lo dijo con un tono serio. Shinigami negó con la cabeza.

- No, ya somos todos - Maka se acomodo en su asiento - Kami, ¿Por donde comenzamos? - La aludida cerró sus manos en un puño.

- Comenzare por el instituto, luego su padre y yo y por ultimo - pareciera que las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca - su memoria - dijo al fin apretando los puños, Shinigami respondió de nuevo con un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Entonces, comencemos - Dijo Shinigami – Maka-Chan, este instituto, por como te habrás dado cuenta no es uno como a los que has ido anteriormente - Maka asintió recordando como Soul tiro a Black Star sin que salieran dañados - Bueno, eso es porque nosotros nos encargamos de preparar a dos tipos de personas, unos son llamados Contratistas y otros Armas. Los Contratista y Las Armas son personas que nacen con capacidades espirituales avanzadas gracias a las cuales obtienen ciertos beneficios como resistencia con respecto a su cuerpo, es decir, no es tan fácil que se hagan heridas o rasguños, también son mas veloces, pueden saltar mas alto, son mas fuertes que los humanos que conoces... bueno, tienen muchos beneficios que se les enseña a aprovechar aquí de la manera correcta. La diferencia de ambos grupos es que las armas tienen, además de todos esos beneficios, la capacidad de transformarse en... armas - dijo con un tono obvio, Maka por alguna razón se sentía en un sueño - Hay armas que tienen la capacidad de transformarse en diferentes tipos de armamento y hay otras que solo tienen una transformación, pero no por eso son mas débiles cabe recalcar - Maka asintió a modo de entendimiento.

- Supongo que - Comenzó Maka haciendo una pausa - Los contratistas manejan las Armas, ¿no? Digo, las armas no creo puedan pelear solas y la finalidad de los contratistas es esa… manejarlos, pero… ¿un contratista puede manejar cualquier arma? - Shinigami la observo con sus ojos negros.

- Muy bien, muy bien Maka-Chan, se ve que estas entendiendo - Dijo Shinigami aplaudiendo con sus manos gigantes – Y esa es una muy buena pregunta. Bueno, el uso de las arma es un poco complejo - Maka lo observo con la duda reflejada en sus ojos - Es que... No todos tienen la misma fuerza espiritual, hay unos que son mas fuertes y otras que son mas débiles por eso se dice que las almas deben ser compatibles entre si, para que las almas fuertes no absorban a las almas débiles - Maka asintió sorprendida, sentía que se encontraba en clases particulares - el resto son detalles que aprenderás a lo largo del tiempo aquí.

- Shinigami-sama, ¿puedo continuar yo? - Dijo Kami mientras lo observaba con determinación, Shinigami asintió y tomo su taza de te para tomar el contenido – Maka… - Comenzó Kami - Tu padre y yo, estudiamos aquí, yo soy una contratista y tu padre es un arma - Maka no se sorprendió ya que ¿que otra explicación habría de que sus padre conocieran al director de un instituto de Contratistas y Armas? Kami observo la falta de sorpresa de su hija y se asusto un poco, pero prosiguió - Bueno, nosotros fuimos los mejores de nuestra época, por ello nos mandaban a nosotros a las misiones mas difíciles...

- ¿Misiones? ¿Cómo que misiones? - Interrumpió Maka.

- Si, lo que sucede Maka-Chan es que las Armas y los contratistas no son los únicos que existen en el mundo - Maka se sorprendió mucho ante lo que Shinigami-sama le dijo, ella creía en animales mitológicos, brujos y esas cosas, pero que se lo digan así de directo es un poco extraño - En nuestro mundo existen los Elfos, Hada, Sirenas, Bruja, Magos, Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Kishin y Demonios. Los Elfos, las Hadas, Las Sirenas y los Magos son nuestros aliados o algo así, son pacíficos. Pero, las Brujas han organizado un grupo para destruirnos y nosotros no nos podemos quedar así. Los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobo tienen su propia guerra, no son ni buenos ni malos. Los Vampiros no salen de día debido a que se queman y de noche no se meten con nadie que no entre en su territorio o en su camino, si lo haces te tomaran como de su pertenencia. Los hombres lobos viven en los bosques así que no salgas de noche sola a menos que quieras que te devoren y desgarren en segundos. Los Demonios y los Kishin son... almas humanas, que fueron devoradas por la malicia y la locura, Ellos son nuestra especialidad, existen diferentes clases, eso te lo explicara el profesor Stein mas adelante. Las misiones del Shibusen constan en dar casería a los demonios, Kishin o Brujas que se salen de control y atacan a las diferentes razas. Ahora Kami, prosigue – La mujer asintió.

- Bueno, el punto es que - Comenzó Kami haciendo una pequeña pausa - Hubo una misión que tu padre y yo no pudimos terminar. Consistía en cazar a una bruja llamada Medusa... Ella estaba reuniendo almas para un plan, aun no sabemos cual es.

- ¿No saben? ¿Aun esta suelta? - Dijo Maka asustada - Pero... ¿No la puede buscar algún equipo especializado o algo así? - Todos la observaron con unas especie de lastima y tristeza. Spirit negó con la cabeza.

- Ella por el momento no aparece, pero... Ella te esta buscando... eso lo sabemos - Dijo Spirit. Maka se estremeció.

- Qu- ¿Que?... Co... ¿Como que me busca?... ¿Por que? ¿Que hice? - Pregunto Maka atónita

- Tu no hiciste nada - dijo Kami mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Maka con cariño - ¡Spirit, Se lo estamos diciendo poco a poco! - Le regaño Kami, Spirit se encogió de hombros - Maka, como te dije fallamos nuestra misión que consistía en cazarla pero logramos matar a su camarada, ella se enojo y escapo jurando venganza. Esa fue nuestra última misión...

- ¿Por que? ¿Que sucedió? - Maka se encontraba emocionada e que al fin conocía las verdaderas historias de sus padres.

- Bueno, naciste tu - dijo sonriendo mientras posaba una manos sobre su barriga - Y yo tuve que dejar el contrato, y como consecuencia también tuve que dejar Death City - Dijo con un tono de tristeza - Después de eso comencé a criarte y un día, ya cuando tenias 4 años, te observe y me di cuenta de que... – Kami no se atrevía a decirlo.

- Kami - Interrumpió Shinigami - no es bueno ocultarlo siempre, aunque sea malo para el instituto ella debe saberlo - Maka no entendía a que se refería, Kami apretó los puños.

- Maka yo, antes de convertirme en Contratista... era Bruja - Maka se sorprendió, y supuso que eso debía ser un tabú para la gente del instituto - Pero selle mis poderes en un conjuro pero, al nacer tu, parte de mis poderes mágicos se transfirieron a ti por alguna extraña razón - Maka se petrifico, ¿eso quería decir que era bruja o algo así? Al ver la cara de Maka Kami niega con una sonrisa cariñosa - Maka, no eres bruja, aun te falta mucho para serlo pero, decidimos tomar medidas para prevenir que tus poderes se desataran y por ello Shinigami coloco un sello. Bueno, como iba diciendo antes, cuando cumpliste los diez me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, las cosas a tu alrededor eran raras, como mágicas en ese momento me di cuenta del problema y bueno yo decidí regresar a Death City renovando el Contrato con tu padre. Shinigami nos había pedido que termináramos la misión inconclusa y así lo hicimos, o eso creíamos. Ya que al parecer Medusa se había enterado de tu nacimiento y al encerarla en el castillo la acercamos a ti y una noche, ella... - Kami no podía hablar ya que se le cortaba la voz - ella te llevo - dijo al fin - Ella te llevo a un lugar, eso sucedió cuando tenias catorce años de edad, ella te llevo unos meses, aun no sabemos a donde pero, cuando al fin te encontramos sola en el desierto deshidratada no... Volviste a ser la misma de antes, no comías, te la pasabas en tu cuarto encerrada sola con todas las luces prendidas, cuando te dormías y te apagaba la luz comenzabas a gritar e incluso te despertabas llorando... Nadie supo que te hizo Medusa, pero debió ser horrible - Kami ya no podía terminar, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y su voz se cortaba.

- Kami... - Dijo Spirit preocupado - Yo terminare, tranquila - Kami asintió - Shinigami nos había propuesto un conjuro de borrado de memoria. Pero tu madre ya no podía revertir su conjuro de ocultación de poderes, por ello llamamos a Blair, la mejor amiga de tu madre. Ella era experta en pociones y esas cosas, ella preparo la poción y la mezclamos en tu jugo, después de beberlo caíste desmayada y al despertar era como si nada hubiera pasado, le pedimos a Blair que incrustara recuerdos falsos en tu memoria y así lo hizo lo cual dio resultado. Borramos todo lo que tenia que ver con este mundo y Medusa y le dijimos a tu madre que te llevara a casa y no te hablara de esto nunca, y así fue hasta que... Bueno, esa estrella es el sello de tu memoria y de tus poderes, si se borra por completo ambos llegaran a ti como una bomba y no sabemos las consecuencias de eso. Puede que te cause un trastorno o algo así. Por ello estas en este momento aquí, porque tu marca desaparece - Maka no pudo evitar sentirse agitada. ¿Era todo eso una broma o algo así?

- Una pregunta, yo… ¿Podré recuperar mis recuerdos? – Ante la pregunta de la joven todos se quedaron un poco sombríos.

- Bueno, si… pero no sabemos como podemos hacer que regresen poco a poco… Bueno, ¡pronto los tendrás de vuelta Maka-Chan! – Dijo Shinigami-sama felizmente. Maka forzó una sonrisa. Todos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato.

- ¿Maka-Chan? - Dijo Shinigami con preocupación - Se que esto es duro pero... es la realidad, ahora deberías ir a tu cuarto y dormir un poco. Ya es tarde...

- Antes - Comenzó Maka con la mirada ausente y un tono de voz neutro - Estos días que mi... Marca, Ha comenzado a borrarse he tenido sueños, algo extraños. ¿Serán recuerdos? - Todos en la sala la observaron con miedo.

- Si, es lo mas probable - Dijo Spirit - Si quieres mañana terminamos de aclarar dudas - dijo mientras sonreía - Ahorra deberías ir a dormir - Maka asintió y se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida, Tenia tantas dudas y tan pocas ganas de encontrar respuesta. Cuando se encontró fuera de la habitación no pudo evitar correr. Estaba llorando, corrió sin rumbo fijo sin mirar a donde iba, sin darse cuenta llego a un parque, eran al rededor de las nueve de la noche, se sentó en un columpio mientras se mecía lentamente y trataba de detener sus lágrimas.

- ¿Maka?... ¿Que te sucede? - Una voz masculina la llamo, se trataba de Soul el cual se encontraba parado frente a ella con cara de preocupación. Maka se seco las lágrimas y desvío la mirada.

- Nada - dijo entrecortadamente - Solo que... Quería llorar ¿cual es el problema de que me quería desahogar así? - dijo secamente mientras se pasaba las manos por los ojos. Soul se arrodillo y tomo sus manos empapadas en sudor.

- ¿Por que siempre quieres sufrir sola? - Inquirió, Maka no pudo evitar sollozar mas, como pudo se soltó de agarre del moreno rodeando su cuello en un abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en sus hombros empapando su playera.

- Es solo que... Me revelaron cosas que... Yo solo - decía Maka entre sollozos y gritos, Soul le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño mientras la abrazaba. Delicadamente se sentó en el suelo haciendo que Maka cayera en sus piernas para que este pudiera acunarla en sus brazos, ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho mientras se aferraba a su playera, el solo la abrazada y acariciaba sin saber que mas hacer.

Las horas pasaron y Maka se fue calmando poco a poco hasta quedar profundamente dormida, como pudo, Soul la tomo en brazos mientras la llevaba a su habitación. Unos minutos después se encontraba frente a la habitación 345, pero esta estaba cerrada, acostó a Maka en el suelo con delicadeza y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos la llave sin obtener frutos. Cansado suspiro y la cargo de nuevo para llevarla a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y depósito a Maka en su cama, su cuarto era parecido al de Maka pero con una pequeña nevera, su cuarto era más varonil. Abrió la mini nevera y saco un refresco, lo destapo y lo llevo a sus labios ingiriendo el liquido, deposito la lata vacía en la basura y se sentó en el mueble observando como dormía Maka quedando el sumido en sus sueños.

La luz pegaba directo en el rostro de Maka, no recordaba haber llegado a su habitación, solo recordaba como lloraba en el pecho de Soul. Al recordar esto se levanto de golpe.

- ¡Hey! Te vas a terminar mareando si te continuas parando así - Dijo la voz de soul a su lado - ¿Estas mejor? - Observo a Maka por un momento - Olvídalo.

- ¡He-hey, Soul! ¿Donde estamos? ¿Que es esto? - Dijo Maka observando la habitación.

- Es mi habitación - dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá donde había dormido la noche anterior - No había encontrado la llave de tu habitación por lo que te traje a la mía. No te podía dejar tirada en el pasillo - Esto ultimo lo dijo ante la mirada de Maka, ella le sonrío y se acerco a el, el se quedo quieto en su lugar mientras Maka lo abrazaba.

- Muchas Gracias... Por preocuparte y consolarme en el parque - Dijo Maka en el oído de Soul haciendo que este se estremeciera.

- No hay de que - Dijo el moreno mientras correspondía el abrazo - ¿Quieres desayunar? - Pregunto después de un rato Soul, sabiendo que en el fondo Maka aun se sentía un poco mal por lo de ayer. Maka separo el abrazo mientras sonreía y asentía.

Hablaron de camino a la cafetería mientras Fawkes descansada en el hombro de Maka y ella lo acariciaba. Tomaron sus bandejas, Maka aparte de su cereal con leche pidió una ensalada de frutas para Fawkes el cual le agradeció. La cafetería estaba llena ya que eran las ocho de la mañana, esa es la hora en la que la cafetería se llena más.

- Rayos – exclamo Maka - ¿Te parece si comemos en el patio? – Soul asintió.

- Has lo que quieras – dijo mientras comenzaba su camino, Maka no dudo en seguirlo.

Un rato después se encontraron con Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Patty la cual reía estrepitosamente debido a que Black Star comenzó a gritar y saltar mientras exclamaba lo maravilloso que era desde una rama de un árbol mientras Kid tenia dos dedos en la sien. Claramente se veían las ganas que tenia de matar a Black Star. Maka y Soul se acercaron a ellos, Maka vio que todos tenían su desayuno.

- Oye, Black Star!... Baja! No me hagas hacerlo por las malas – Soul sonrío mientras depositaba su bandeja en el suelo aun lado de Maka, la chica suspiro y le sonrío a Tsubaki.

- Buenos días – Tsubaki le respondió con un buenos días – desde temprano con esto? – dijo Maka sorprendida. Tsubaki le sonrío.

- Si… siempre son así. Que tal si comemos aquí? –Maka asintió mientras ambas se sentaban, mas tarde se acercaron Liz y Patty.

- Neh, Neh! ¿Se enteraron del ataque a la aldea Kōsetsu? (1) Dicen que fue una bruja que controlo a las serpientes para matar a los aldeanos - Dijo Liz. Todas se sorprendieron.

- Si, yo escuche que las serpientes le sacaron el alma a los cuerpos antes de ser devorados, esto lo afirman por no haber encontrado ni una sola alma - Dijo Tsubaki.

¿Serpientes, Bruja?, Maka destapo los ojos de par en par al recordar la conversación de la noche anterior.

- _Así que Medusa ya había aparecido - _suspiro algo cansada sentándose.

- Oigan... - Liz llamó la atención de todas - ¿Quieren... salir hoy? - dijo con una sonrisa, las chicas no se sorprendieron de la petición por la persona que la hacia - Podemos ir a algún café o algo así.

- ¡Claro!, por mi no hay problema... Además, hoy es domingo y no tenemos clases - Dijo Tsubaki sonriendo tiernamente. Todas asintieron alegres, aunque Maka dudo por un momento, pero al final acepto.

- ¡Si! - Respondieron todas a coro. Los chicos se habían acercado y las miraban extrañados.

- ¿Si que? - Pregunto Kid - ¿Sucede algo malo? - Liz sonrío

- Hoy tendremos una salida de Solo Chicas las cuatro – dijo Liz sonriendo con el pulgar en alto y la sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Los chicos se sorprendieron de la salida repentina.

- Bueno, espero le que vaya bien, pero tengan cuidado... He escuchado rumores que la Familia de la Luna ha estado muy agresiva estos días - Dijo soul acostándose al lado de Maka, ella lo observaba preocupada por lo que habia dicho. Mira a las muchachas que ya se encontraban planeando la salida.

- Eh... No creen que deberíamos... ir con los muchachos?... Digo, protección - ellas observaron a Maka entre sorprendidas y divertidas.

- Maka - Comenzó Liz entre risas - ellos nos necesitan mas a nosotras que nosotras a ellos - los chicos la vieron con un deje de molestia.

- Por que lo dices? - Pregunto la chica perpleja. Liz suspiro

- Porque... Nosotras somos sus Armas, Sin nosotras solo les queda la fuerza bruta, sin ofender Soul - Dijo la chica ante la mirada del moreno con una sonrisa.

- Eh? - Dijo Maka mientras volteaba a verlo - Tu eres un contratista? – Maka se había sorprendido.

- No – respondió el moreno – Yo soy un arma, solo que no tengo contratista. Black Star y Tsubaki son "Pareja" al igual que Kid, Liz y Patty – Soul coloco uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro cubriendose del sol.

- Ya veo – dijo Maka distraída. Ya todos habían acabado de comer y Liz se encontraba hablando con uno de sus "contactos" para ir a un lugar.

- Mejor es ir con los chicos, no creo que sea buena idea ir solas a ese lugar – dijo Liz con un suspiro después de haber colgado el teléfono. Los muchachos sonrieron satisfechos – Los quiero a todos bien vestidos en a entrada principal del Shibusen a las cinco – Todos asintieron. Mientras se levantaban del lugar y llevaban las bandejas a la cafetería de nuevo.

- Pero… - Dijo Maka un poco apenada haciendo que todos detuvieran su marcha – Creo que llegare tarde, primero debo ir a donde Stein. Pero dejame la dirección y yo ire después – Todos la observaron.

- Que tal si… Soul te acompaña, no es buena idea que vayas sola a un lugar como ese – Dijo Liz mientras observaba al moreno, el cual se encogio de hombros en señal de que le daba igual – Bien! Soul te llevara después – Dijo Liz al fin sonriente mientras continuaba su camino, todos hicieron lo mismo a excepción Maka y Soul, la primera un poco nerviosa.

- Soul – el chico la observo esperando a que hablara – Si… Si quieres yo puedo ir sola. No tengo ningun problema en pedir un taxi o algo asi, en serio – Dijo la chica sonriente. El moreno solo la observo, después de un rato se acerco sonriente.

- Tonta – Coloco su mano en la frente de la chica para después darse la vuelta e irse. Después de un rato para recuperar su color normal Maka hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1) Esto significa Aldea Nevada, no se me ocurrio otro nombre ya que es una Aldea en una montaña

Nota de Autora:

Bueno, con respecto a Kami y Spirit. Mientras esten en el Shibusen tendran que retomar sus misiones. Con lo de los recuerdos y poderes de Maka, lo sabran mas adelante… Si, soy mala pero bueno xd

El capitulo es largo, y no se si se fastidiaron, si es asi diganlo y tratare de hacerlos mas cortos ;D… En Fin nos estamos Leyendooooo!

P.S.: Los Reviews son bienvenidos!... Recuerden que necesito saber si la historia esta bien o algo asi para saber si la continuo publicando y... Que tal si ponemos metas para cada cap? ;D Si es asi entonces quiero al menos 5 Reviews para la prox!

Nos leemoos!


	4. Reencuentro con el pasado Parte I

Disclaimers: Lo que se refiere a Soul Eater no es de mi pertenencia, es de Okubo-san. El resto es totalmente mío y de mi cabeza xD

_~Capitulo 4~  
_

**_Re-encuentro con el pasado. _**

**_Parte I_**

El día comenzó nublado y con lluvia, Maka se encontraba de camino hacia su salón después de haber logrado distraer a Fawkes para que se quedara ya que si iba ella sabia que se distraería. Shinigami le había dicho que tendría clases a parte con otro profesor llamado Frank Stein. Un nombre algo extraño para Maka.

- Maka! - La voz de Liz la saco de sus pensamientos, Maka se dio vuelta y le sonrío.

- Hola Liz!, sucede algo malo?

- No, pero te quería entregar la dirección – Liz comienza a buscar en su bolsito hasta que por fin encuentra un papel algo arrugado en cual le entrega a Maka – Te enviaremos un taxi, los esperara alrededor de las seis y media en la entrada y… HA! En tu alcoba deje un traje que quiero que uses y… creo que mas nada. Nos vemos Maka! – Liz se despidió con la mano mientras continuaba su camino por el pasillo, Maka se despidió con una mueca algo extraña esperando haber entendido todo lo que dijo.

Shinigami-sama le había pedido que ese día fuera al aula de la _Luna Creciente_ ya que el profesor Stein quería darle una introducción o algo por el estilo sumida en sus pensamiento acerca de cómo seria ese tal Stein se dio cuenta de que había llegado al aula, suspiro y lentamente abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días… Perdone la tardanza – dijo perezosamente. Por alguna extraña razón se hecho hacia un lado al sentir como unos dardos se dirigían hacia ella, los logro esquivar - ¿Que demonios? - No tubo tiempo de ver a su atacante cuando por instinto salto de donde estaba para luego ocultarse tras de los escritorios esquivando los dardos que eran lanzados con rudeza desde el centro de la sala. Unos cuantos casi le daban uno de ellos llego a herirle el brazo, pero no por eso se detuvo_ - ¿Que rayos pasaba aquí? - _se preguntaba hasta que al fin logro atrapar uno de los dardos y lo lanzo hacia el centro de la habitación, clavándose en la portada de un libro el cual era sostenido por un hombre de gran tamaño que se encontraba en una silla de escritorio, su piel era pálida y su cabello era gris oscuro, llevaba puestos unos lentes redondos y una bata de laboratorio extrañamente cosida, lo que mas le sorprendió de su apariencia es que tenia un gran tornillo que le traspasaba el cráneo y además en su cara se podía ver una línea cosida que pasaba desde su frente (o lo que se veía de ella) hasta la parte inferior de la oreja izquierda, sus ojos eran de color verde y su mirada era relajada.

- Muy bien - alcanzo a decir el hombre - Aun tienes buenos reflejos - Maka se sorprendió de si misma por lo que hizo, el hombre comenzó a anotar en una carpeta. Después de un rato levanto la mirada hacia Maka la cual no le tenía la suficiente confianza después de la bienvenida que le dio.

- ¿Quien es usted? - Dice Maka entre jadeos, nunca había hecho eso antes, por lo tanto estaba un poco cansada.

- Yo soy el Profesor Frank Stein. Que bueno verte... Maka Albarn - Dijo mientras se acercaba con la silla hacia Maka. La chica solo se quedo petrificada ¿el era el profesor que le impartiría clases de ahora en adelante? El hombre la observo por un rato y sonrío - Te pareces mucho a tu madre... - dicho esto se dirigió hacia su escritorio donde comenzó a ojear algo que parecía un informe - Bueno, por lo que Shinigami me dijo debo impartirte todos los conocimientos que perdiste. Hable con el y le dije que regresarte tus recuerdos era lo mejor, el lo pensó y me dijo que al menos te explicara las relaciones y culturas de los seres que habitan nuestro mundo - Maka asintió - Toma asiento, tienes donde anotar, ¿verdad?

- Si, traje un cuaderno y mi lápiz, ¿que me explicara hoy? - Stein le lanzo una mirada asesina, Maka no lo entendió pero se estremeció al instante y guardo silencio el resto de la clase limitándose a asentir en algunas ocasiones.

- Explicare cada raza en un día en total serian 9 días, pero para acortar el tiempo te explicare la raza de los Magos y Brujos en un día, al igual que la de los Kishin y los Demonios y nos quedaría en total 7 días. Comenzaremos el lunes de la semana que viene ya que estos días quiero que despejes tu mente y olvides totalmente el mundo de donde vienes - Maka levanta la mano para pedir la palabra, Stein se la concede.

- Profesor... ¿Por que se refiere a mi país como otro mundo cuando pertenece al mismo que este? - Stein la miro confundido y sonrío.

- Las clases comienzan la semana que viene al igual que las preguntas, esto es solo una introducción - Dijo mientras arreglaba algunas cosas en el escritorio - Necesito que compres estos libros - se acerca a ella y le entrega un papel doblado - busca esos títulos exactamente - dijo autoritariamente. Maka asintió - Ya puedes retirarte – Maka se levanto pesadamente de su escritorio – Espera – dijo Stein aun pensativo de lo que iba a hacer – Hasta que hora estas libre hoy? – Maka se extraño por su pregunta.

- Bueno… A las cuatro y media debo estar en mi habitación – Dijo la chica lentamente, Stein observo su reloj por un rato.

- Son a penas la una, puedo al menos explicarte las clasificaciones de los demonios y Kishin, Toma asiento de nuevo – Sin protesta alguna Maka se sentó de nuevo en su puesto preparando su cuaderno de apuntes – Bueno, existen cinco clases diferentes de Monstruos, por así llamarlos, los Kishin y los demonios son de una misma categoría solo que los últimos son de mayor rango – Stein se dio la vuelta para anotar algo en la pizarra mientras Maka tomaba sus apuntes – Los Kishin tienen hasta 5 niveles los cuales son estos – Stein había hecho una especie de pirámide la cual dividió con cinco líneas horizontales, dentro de cada cubicuelo se encontraba una de las primeras cinco letras del abecedario, la A se encontraba en es suelo y la E en la punta – Los Kishin mas débiles son los de nivel A, no tienen ataques especiales ni nada por el estilo, lo único que hacen es golpear y son muy lentos. Los de nivel B son un poco más fuertes y rápidos. Los del C son mas veloces y tienen poderes especiales, algunos controlan objetos, otros personas y otros solo poseen poderes destructivos, como cañones y esas cosas, algo que debes saber antes de continuar es que todos estos Kishin antes mencionados no tienen una forma especifica, son… _amorfos_, esa es una de las grandes diferencias físicas entre los de esos tres niveles con los del nivel D y E.

- Eso quiere decir que… los de nivel D y E tienen forma ¿humana? – Stein la observo por un momento, luego le sonrío.

- Algo así, no son humanos, de eso tienes que estar clara, ellos toman apariencia humana. Ambos niveles son fuerte y veloces, además de los diversos poderes que tienen los cuales son mas potentes, la única diferencia entre ambos es que el nivel E puede poseerte, no como los demás sino que puede estar dentro de ti y ver todo, todo – recalco – eso puede mostrarle tu debilidad y cosas así, poseen mas poderes que los del nivel D pero son relativamente iguales, a ambas clases se les denomina Demonio – Las horas fueron pasando mientras Stein charlaba con Maka hasta que llego la hora de partida. Maka se despidió del profesor y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación

Abrió la puerta lentamente esperando el ataque de su Fénix el cual debía estar molesto por haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo, pero no había nadie en la habitación, pudo ver que la ventana se encontraba abierta y pudo ver la silueta de una persona sentada en la terraza. Silenciosamente tomo uno de sus libros mas pesados y fue hacia esa persona, antes de que pudiera atinar el golpe unos fuertes brazos morenos le tomaron las muñecas y la obligaron a soltar el libro, se trataba nada mas y nada menos de Soul.

- So-Soul! ¿Qué haces aquí? – El moreno fijo su vista en un pequeño paquete que se encontraba en la mesa.

- Liz me pidió que te diera eso, en persona – soltó su muñeca regresando su mano a su respectivo bolsillo – Será mejor que te arregles, ya viene siendo la hora de irnos, Maka asintió mientras Soul se iba a su habitación – Pasare por ti a las cinco y media.

Maka entro a su habitación cerrando las cortinas y la ventana con seguro, se percato de que su Fénix se encontraba placidamente dormido sobre su escritorio, la chica sonrío mientras se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Pasadas media hora Maka se encontraba frente a su espejo observando la vestimenta que Liz pretendía que Maka llevara. Era realmente un vestido sencillo, era negro y le llegaba casi a los tobillos se veía que era de seda, tenia unos tirantes finos negros que se cruzaban en la espalda, y en la parte de la cintura pasaba una cinta de color rosa pastel igualmente de seda, sus zapatos eran de tacón bajo y negros, llevaba una pequeña cartera que hacia juego con el vestido y un brazalete de plata en su mano derecha. Decidió dejar se cabello suelto con unos lasitos negros a los lados. Nunca se había vestido tan formal, o eso recordaba. Unos minutos después Soul toco su puerta, el vestía con un elegante traje negro y una camisa roja con su corbata negra. La camisa le resaltaba el color de ojos.

- ¿Lista? – Dijo el moreno ofreciéndole un brazo el cual Maka acepto con una sonrisa. Comenzaron a hacer payasadas de camino a la entrada, Soul intento imitar a Maka cuando estuvo a punto de caerse por los tacones, con lo que la chica le respondió con un Maka-Chop.

Un auto negro los esperaba en la entrada, a Maka se le hizo levemente familiar. Un hombre algo robusto y de cabello marrón se encontraba apoyado al lado de la puerta del piloto observando la luna con determinación. Al darse la vuelta Maka lo pudo reconocer.

- ¿Free? – Dijo la chica un tanto perpleja – Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Soul la observo esperando una explicación de cómo lo conocía ya que, según el tenia entendido, Free era el dueño del lugar al que se dirigían – Bueno… Free me recibió en el aeropuerto para traerme aquí con Blair.

- Hola Maka… Con que tu eres la amiga de Liz, ya veo – Hubo un momento de silencio – Ha, vamos – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca – Lo siento, pero debemos apurarnos, Liz me va a matar – una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro. Después de algo así como media hora ya se encontraban frente al local. Era algo grande, unas escaleras no muy altas para la suerte de Maka, daban con una puerta doble de metal, una de las puertas se encontraba abierta y un hombre vestido de negro se encontraba frente a ella.

Free se acerco a la entrada y saludo con la mano al hombre de negro, Maka y Soul le pisaban los talones para no perderse en la multitud, por suerte para ello Free era lo suficientemente alto como para verlo a metros de distancia. Soul y Maka entraron y siguieron a Free el se dio la vuelta colocándose de frente a ellos.

- Los muchachos se encuentran en la barra – dijo sonriente mientras señalaba a su espalda – Espero disfruten el lugar y… cualquier queja me la hacen saber, va? – Ambos asintieron.

- Gracias Free, espero verte pronto – le dijo Maka con una sonrisa. De camino hasta allá Free les comento que vivía con Blair, Maka se sorprendió mucho. Unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, exaltada observo de donde provenían los gritos. Sobre la barra, Black Star se encontraba en una de sus famosas poses del King mientras gritaba cosas así como "En este lugar no venden NADA capaz de EMBRIAGAR al DIOS BLACK STAR… Hohohohohohohoho!" mientras que una chica que Maka supuso era Tsubaki se disculpaba con el Cantinero y trataba de bajar a Black Star de la barra. Unas ves allí Soul fue a bajar de ahí a Black Star de unas ves mientras que Maka llamo a Tsubaki para hablar con ella.

- Hola Maka-Chan! – Dijo Tsubaki alegre – Que tal te fue en tu clase con Stein?

- Bien, supongo… Nos dio tiempo de ver la clasificación de los demonios y cosas así – Dijo Maka un poco pesada tratando de recordarlo.

- Wow!... Esta bien Maka-Chan, tranquila, nosotros aun estamos en el segundo año. Seguro nos alcanzas rápido – Dijo Tsubaki alegre, Maka sonrío, Tsubaki era tan buena persona…

- Por cierto Tsubaki… Te ves muy bien – Tsubaki llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y largo, el cuello era en V e iba abrochado a su espalda dejando al descubierto sus brazos. Un poco mas abajo del pecho había una pequeña cinta plateado con algunos brillantes, sus zapatos eran de tacón parecidos a los de Maka pero plateados. Su cabello iba recogido en una media cola muy sencilla. La chica le sonrío alagada.

- Gracias Maka-Chan… Tu también lo estas

- Gracias, oye, que tal si tomamos algo de la barra, eso que esta tomando Kid se ve apetitoso – Tsubaki asintió. Tsubaki pidió un licor algo extraño para las dos, era de un color azul cielo, casi brillante. Maka lo observo con determinación.

- Es licor de hadas, es muy dulce pero no empalagoso y… Debes tomarlo poco a poco ya que es muy fuerte. De esta forma fue que Black Star quedo así – Dijo mientras observaba a Black Star el cual estaba gritando con Soul al lado de Kid. Ambos tenían sus brazos sobre el hombro del otro, las dos chicas sonrieron divertidas por la imagen.

- Tsubaki… ¿Donde están Liz y Patty? – Pregunto Maka bebiendo un sorbo de su licor, era muy bueno, era como agridulce.

- Liz fue con un chico a bailar y Patty… bueno, digamos que la siguió – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo… Que tal si vamos con ellas – Dijo mientras se bebía de un trago lo que le quedaba de aquel licor azulino, Tsubaki solo tomo un pequeño sorbo para luego depositarlo en la barra y seguir a la rubia.

Maka se dispuso a buscar a las gemelas, quería distraerse con algo, en ese momento sintió como alguien la empujaba a su espalda. Una de las ultimas cosas que escucho fue a Tsubaki gritar su nombre antes de perderse entre la multitud, estuvo a punto de caer al piso cuando sintió como la tomaban de su brazo y la jalaban, Maka supuso que era Tsubaki pero al darse la vuelta en su rostro se mostró cierto espanto

- T-Tu… Q-Que estas haciendo aquí? – Maka Se encontraba terrada ya que se trataba de aquella persona que la torturaba en sus sueños, era una mujer alta y cabello color ocre con una extraña trenza hecha con dos mechones delanteros. Vestía un vestido largo y negro (N.A.: La verdad no creo que haga falta una imagen de su vestido, pónganlo como quieran; D) La mujer le sonrío abiertamente sin soltarle el brazo a Maka.

- Ohh… Pero, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? – dijo la mujer con voz de inocente – Pero… si yo te recuerdo claramente – Maka no respondía – Maka Albarn… - Su tono cambio tan drásticamente que fue en ese momento que Maka reacciono y trato desesperadamente de soltarse.

- Déjame! Déjame ir! MEDUSA! – Grito desesperada, para luego quedarse totalmente quieta de las sorpresa de sus palabras - ¿_que había sido eso?, ¿Por que había llamado a esa mujer así?_ – Medusa aprovecho su momento de confusión para hacerle oler un trapito que traía, el cual estaba empapado con una poción para dormir. Maka trato de soltarse pero el olor la embriago hasta el punto de dejarla inconciente, todo ante ella se torno negro y su cuerpo callo al suelo, siendo su ultima imagen el rostro de aquella extraña mujer la cual había desaparecido con rapidez antes de que alguien la viera.

Unos segundos después ya se había formado un alboroto alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Maka. Tsubaki se percato de aquel extraño movimiento y se dirigió hacia el lugar, ya que quizás Maka se encontrara ahí, eso es lo que no quería. Al llegar al centro de aquel alboroto el miedo que sintió hace rato salio a flote al ver a Maka en el suelo y a dos personas arrodilladas a su lado. Tsubaki se acerco rápidamente a ella con el miedo en sus ojos. Los muchachos que estaban con Maka la observaron por un rato se trataba de una chica y un chico, Tsubaki no le tomo mucha importancia.

- Maka-Chan! Despierta, vamos – Decía Tsubaki la cual tomo aire para calmarse, esta ves se dirigió a los muchachos que se encontraban aun observándola – Que… Que le paso a Maka-Chan? Alguno lo vio? – Dijo con vos mas serena, ambos se miraron a la cara perplejos.

- No… La verdad es que cuando estábamos pasando por aquí vimos una especie de bulto y al acercarnos vimos que era ella, tratamos de levantarla pero… no pudimos acercarnos a ella – Dijo la chica la cual observo a Maka con duda – Fue extraño, así que simplemente nos quedamos aquí hasta que alguien que la conociera viniera – Dijo después sonriendo.

- Ya veo… Muchas gracias – Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

- No fue Nada! Tranquila – Dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa agitando los brazos – Artemis… Que sucede? – Dijo la chica al notar el silencio de su compañero el cual al parecer, la ignoro por un rato.

- Le dieron una pócima o algo que la dejo inconciente – Dijo al fin después de notar las miradas persistentes de las dos muchachas. La chica a su lado observo a Maka detenidamente

Tienes razón… Que clase de pócima habrá sido – dijo la chica algo seria.

- disculpa… Que? Pócima? De que hablan? – Dijo Tsubaki perpleja ya que en ese lugar no podían entrar las brujas… a menos que – Soul Protect – dijo casi para si misma. Ambos chicos la observaron.

- Por cierto – dijo la chica – Mi nombre es Alice y el es Artemis… Tú eres?

- Tsubaki. Es un gusto – dijo Tsubaki un poco desanimada – Podrían, cuidarla un momento mientras regreso – dijo con un tono decisivo. Alice y Artemis asintieron – Gracias – les sonrío, dicho eso se encamino a la barra donde se encontraban los muchachos, para su suerte pudo comprobar el buen estado de Soul – Soul! Llamo su atención, el moreno se volteo a verla.

- ¿Que sucede, Tsubaki? – Pregunto el aludido un poco preocupado.

- Es… Maka-Chan… Esta en problemas – Soul abrió los ojos por la preocupación. Tsubaki entendió que la iba a seguir y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia un grupo ya reducido de personas, Soul paso con rapidez y observó la escena, al ver a Maka en el suelo lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse a su lado y tomarle el pulso.

- Aun tiene – dijo un poco alegre mas para si que para lis demás. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos ignorando por completo a las dos personas que se encontraban con Maka hasta ese entonces. Tsubaki en cambio se acerco a ellos.

- Lo siento, el no es alguien de muchas palabras – Dijo apenada – Muchas gracias por todo, de nuevo… Desean acompañarnos? – La Alice estaba a punto de contestar algo parecido a un ¡Claro! Pero Artemis se le adelanto.

- Lo sentimos Tsubaki-san… Nos tenemos que ir – Dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa la cual Tsubaki le respondió Para después darse la vuelta y seguir a Soul – Vamos Alice… - La chica lo observo dudosa durante un rato.

- Muy bien – Dijo para luego desaparecer por la entrada del local.

Soul se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles del lugar, Maka estaba inconciente, había tratado de despertarla de diferentes formas que el sabia que la molestarían, pero eso no le importaba, le importaba verla, escucharla... La necesitaba. Kid se acerco a el mientras observaba a Maka con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

- Pedí un carro que los llevara al Shibusen, después de todo no creo que Maka hubiera querido que esto acabara por su culpa - Soul solo lo observo.

- Muy bien, Gracias, Kid - Dijo el moreno llevando a Maka en brazos. Tsubaki se le había acercado con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa en sus labios.

- Soul-Kun... Quieres que te acompañe? Te puedo ayudar a cuidarla mientras esta dormida, creo que necesitaras un poco de ayuda... femenina - sonrío a la espera de una respuesta. El moreno le agradeció mentalmente la propuesta ya que no tenia idea de que podía hacer mientras Maka estuviera así que no sea observarla y velar porque despertara pronto. Lentamente asintió.

- Si, Gracias Tsubaki - La chica le respondió un no hay de que para luego encaminarse junto con Soul hacia la entrada, antes Tsubaki le había pedido a Kid que cuidara a Black Star, Kid sonrío de manera algo macabra mientras aceptaba, lo cual asusto un poco a Tsubaki. Una ves legaron al Shibusen fueron a la habitación de Maka, Tsubaki le había dicho a Soul que fuera mientras que ella buscaba algunas cosas en la enfermería.

- Aquí estamos... - dijo Soul mientras abría con dificultad la puerta del dormitorio de la chica la cual fue depositada con suma delicadeza sobre su cama, soul coloco una silla a su lado y espero pacientemente a Tsubaki mientras observaba detenidamente a Maka la cal fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Que estas viendo en estos momentos? - Dijo Soul mas para si mismo. Unos minutos después de muecas agonizantes por parte de Maka llego Tsubaki con una poncherita de plástico con agua, unas toallas y una bolsa de refrescos.

- Siento la tardanza Soul-Kun - Dijo la chica un tanto apenada. Soul se levanto rápidamente para ayudarla con el Bol mientras ella organizaba las cosas, extendió una toalla en la cual le indico a Soul que colocara el Bol - Gracias - Agarro otra toalla y la humedeció en el agua para después colocarla en la frente de Maka la cual tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Tsubaki la observaba preocupada, se levanto y poso su mirada en Soul - Creo que lo mejor es acompañarla - dijo con una sonrisa que trataba inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo - Traje unos refrescos, no se si quieras uno - dijo mientras levantaba la bolsa y la observaba dudosamente.

- Gracias Tsubaki, tomare uno - Soul tendió la mano para tomar la lata que le ofrecía la joven. Se quedaron casi hasta la una de la mañana acompañando a Maka la cual no despertaba ni daba indicios de que fuera a hacerlo, cosa que preocupo mucho más a Tsubaki y a Soul.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Vestido de Maka: .com/_GHtARNL_

Vestido de Tsubaki: (Imagínenlo como lo describo ^^): .com/photo/238664112/nice_dress_ladies_evening_dress_formal_dress_.jpg

Nota de Autora:

OK, OK. Lo se, el Soul de nuestra Historia es un poco empalagoso y… fuera de lo que es el en realidad, pero ya verán el porque xd

Y me siento un tanto deprimida por tan pocos Reviews T-T… Pero continuare la historia hasta el final! *persona optimista*

Nos leemos! ;D


End file.
